


Coming Home

by alisia



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisia/pseuds/alisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert returns to the village after 10 years, this is totally AU. Robert comes back to Home Farm but he's not with Chrissie. He's still got a secret & Katie being the nosey mare she is wants to know what it is, but unless she annoys me she won't fall through a dodgy floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The journey in the car from Leeds was a quiet one; both men sat in companionable silence. Occasionally the older man looked over at his younger companion trying to gauge his current mood. He'd been subdued for the last few weeks since he'd found out that his new home was going to be Home Farm making the older man regret his decision to buy the estate.  
As they got closer to their new home, the younger man suddenly began a running commentary taking his companion somewhat by surprise. He knew him though and he realized it was his way of trying to compose himself.  
"We could call in the village first if you wished?" the older man asked as they  
"No" came back the reply instantly  
Realizing there was no point in arguing he sped through the village towards their new home. Before getting out of the car the older man leant over and squeezed the younger man's hand. He was rewarded with a brief grateful look, before the barriers went up again, shutting out the world. Getting out of the car the younger man pulled his jacket closer to his body, another layer of protection the older man thought as he walked around the car towards him. Placing his hand in the small of the younger man's back he guided him towards the front door. As they approached the door suddenly opened and a small blonde woman stood there with a smile plastered on her face  
"Mr White, so nice to see you again...." her smiled faltered when she saw the man standing next to him  
"Hello Nicola and I know I've told you already its Lawrence. Mr White makes me sound old" he replied as he nudged the younger man forward  
"I'll try to remember" she said stepping aside to allow the men into the house  
"Sorry we weren't here earlier to meet the removers, but I'm afraid I decided to take the scenic route" the last part made the younger man laugh, but he didn't say out loud they'd got lost  
"It wasn't a problem" she replied  
"I'll go get our bags out of the car" the younger man said holding out his hand for the keys, which Lawrence gave him before walking towards the living room  
“I didn’t realise that you would be living here with someone” Nicola said trotting after Lawrence  
“Robert, you mean? He is going to be my new estate manager. I hope you don’t have a problem with that Nicola, because it would be rather unfortunate for me to have to find another admin assistant” Lawrence said finding the horrified look on Nicola’s face rather amusing  
“No of course not, it’s just he left under a cloud…”  
“I am well aware of that and I would also appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone he’s returned until he’s spoken to his family. Do I make myself understood Nicola” Nicola flinched at the implied threat, nodding in response  
“Everything okay?” Robert asked from the doorway  
“Of course, now why don’t you take our bags upstairs and I’ll try and rustle up some food” Lawrence said, Nicola forgotten  
“Do we have food?”  
“Yes, I got Chrissie to do a food order yesterday because I knew we wouldn’t have time” Lawrence said little realizing how domestic it made them sound  
“Sure, but promise you won’t experiment, I want to eat before midnight” Robert said jokingly before going upstairs  
“Right, I’ll be off. What time do you want me in the morning?” Nicola asked  
“I don’t. It’s going to take us a few days to get our bearings so I’ll see you on Monday 8.30 sharp and don’t worry, you’ll still be paid. And Nicola remember what I said earlier about Robert, I don’t want anyone knowing he’s back” Lawrence said as he walked her to the door  
“I won’t, I promise”  
“You do realise she’s probably already texting people” Robert said from the bottom step  
“Not if she values her job she isn’t” Lawrence said walking over to him  
“Trust me, I know the stupid cow, she wouldn’t know how to keep her gob shut if her life depended on it” Robert told him wrapping his arms around himself  
“We could preempt her and go into the village….”  
“No” Robert said stepping down onto the floor  
“Robert, you can’t hide here forever, us moving here was supposed to be the chance for both of us to lay our ghosts to rest” he said moving closer to him, reaching out to cup the younger man’s face in his hands  
“I can’t…..you promised me you wouldn’t rush me” Robert knew he was whining  
“And I won’t, but we only have at the most a few days before they find out you’re back and surely it would be better coming from you rather than Nicola?” Lawrence knew he playing a dangerous game by bringing up his family  
“It would have been better if we’d have never come here” now he was being petulant and he really didn’t care  
“Robert, this is your chance to show everyone, including me, that you can make a success of this place”  
“You’re just worried about your investment”  
“Do I have cause to be? I know you’re not happy about being back here, but I had hoped you would at least give it a go” Lawrence used his thumbs to gently caress Robert’s cheeks  
“I thought I could but…..”  
“Robert, listen to me. I will be by your side every inch of the way. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise” he said leaning forward to kiss the younger man’s forehead. Robert closed his eyes before nodding his head in agreement  
“That’s my boy, now come on let’s eat and then I can show me around our new home” Lawrence said stepping back and turning back towards the kitchen  
“You know I’ve been here loads of times, my uncle was the estate manager here for years” Robert said shaking his head as he followed Lawrence into the kitchen  
“Okay then, you can be my guide” Lawrence said as he opened the fridge to see thankfully see a well-stocked fridge  
“Can we stick to the estate tomorrow, I can’t go into the village yet” Robert knew he was pushing his luck  
“We can, but we need to go into the village the day after” Lawrence told him  
“I know” Robert said giving him a weak smile  
TBC?


	2. 2

Robert’s first morning at Home Farm had been spent showing Lawrence around the grounds and as they wandered around they discussed their plans for the estate. It had already been agreed that Lawrence would be taking a back seat and Robert would oversee the day to day running of the estate. Lawrence was relieved to see that Robert had apparently finally accepted the move and was for the first time in weeks talking animatedly about the changes he could make. His enthusiasm though was short lived when as they were about to enter the house Robert saw a familiar blonde walking around to the stable block.  
“What’s wrong?” Lawrence asked  
“That’s Katie” Robert replied sourly  
“Go inside and I’ll see what she wants”  
Twenty minutes later Lawrence walked into the kitchen to find Robert nursing a now lukewarm mug of coffee  
“So what was pyscho Barbie doing here?”  
“She’d heard the new owners had moved in….”  
“So Nicola’s blabbed then”  
“No, she’d only said the new owners were moving in this week” Lawrence told him  
“So why was she here then?”  
“She wanted to know if she could move her business back here from Butler’s Farm” Lawrence said as he made himself a drink  
“I hope you told her no”  
“No, I told her to telephone the office on Monday and speak to my estate manager”  
“Why do that? You know I’m not going to let that bitch anywhere near here” the venom in the younger man’s voice was evident  
“And I’m asking you to listen to her business proposition, it may be mutually beneficial” Lawrence told him and was greeted by a glare from Robert.  
They’d agreed over a somewhat frosty dinner that Robert would go the next morning into the village to see Diane. Or more Lawrence had told him to “man-up” and go see his step-mother before she found out from Nicola he was back.  
So the next morning Robert found himself looking into a mirror dressed in a suit that would tell everyone who saw him he now had money. As he adjusted one of his sleeves Lawrence walked back into the bedroom. The older man was disappointed to see that Robert had chosen to wear a suit, because from his experience that meant the walls were up and he was already in full defensive mode.  
“Don’t you think you’re a little overdressed to go see your step-mother?” Lawrence said as walked up behind the younger man  
“No” Robert replied adjusting the cuff of his jacket so the Breitling watch adorning his wrist was now visible  
“Robert, listen to me, I’m sure Diane will have little interest in the fact you’re wearing Armani. Instead she is going to be overjoyed to see you after so long” as Lawrence spoke he wove his arms around the younger man’s middle, pulling him gently towards him so not to spook him  
“I want her and the rest of them to see I’ve done something with my life”  
“And she will when you tell her about this place and how you’ve been helping me run my business for the last couple of years. I know you don’t believe me when I say this, but you got the general managers job because you are good at what you do not just because you’ve got a pretty face and a nice arse” Lawrence told him sincerely  
“So you think I’ve got a nice arse then?” Robert asked a grin gracing his face  
“Yes, now get changed and if you really want to wear Italian designer then I suggest the leather jacket you got from Milan is more appropriate. Now get a move on” he said before leaving the younger man alone to hopefully change his clothes.  
“At last, I thought you’d got lost” Lawrence said putting his paper down  
“You happy now?” Robert said looking down at his new clothes. He changed into his favourite pair of jeans, teaming it with a dark blue shirt and leather jacket. Lawrence nodded his approval and marvelled at how a change of clothes had suddenly made Robert seem younger and dare he say it more vulnerable looking. 

As he drove into the village Robert couldn’t help but think how little it had changed in the time he’d been gone. He bet half the villagers were still here though of course the likes of Alan Turner had passed away. Pulling into the carpark behind the pub he looked in the interior mirror trying to compose himself, beside him Lawrence was already getting out of the Audi. Taking another deep breath he got out of the car and started walking back around to the front of the pub. Outside a pretty dark haired woman was gathering a couple of glasses from one of the tables  
“Hi, is Diane in?” Robert asked her  
“Yeah, she is” she said smiling at him  
Robert looked over his shoulder and Lawrence gave him an encouraging smile. Just as he opened the door a younger dark haired man walked straight into him in his haste to escape the pub  
“Watch where you’re going you moron” the dark haired man snarled at Robert  
“Watch it yourself idiot” Robert said squaring up to the younger man, the younger man shook his head smiling at Robert before continuing on his way into the village  
“Charming I’m sure” Lawrence said  
“Oh that’s Aaron, you kinda get used to him….” the dark haired woman said as they all walked into the pub. Robert stopped the moment he walked into the pub, noticing the woman with her back to the bar. Lawrence gave him a gentle nudge forward towards the bar  
“….Diane there’s someone to see you” the dark haired woman said as she got back behind the bar. Upon turning around Diane gasped bringing her hands towards her mouth before breaking out into a huge smile and quickly making her way around the bar until she was stood in front of Robert. She quickly enveloped him a hug, one into which Robert melted burying his face into her neck. Releasing him, Diane moved her hands up to cup Robert’s face  
“I can’t believe you’re here. Are you visiting?” she asked him  
“Can we go through to the back?” Robert asked as suddenly became conscious of the whispers from Rodney and Nicola who was probably already telling her father about him being up at the big house  
“Of course we can pet”  
“Go on, I’ll keep myself occupied out here” Lawrence told him. Robert nodded before following Diane into the back room  
“You’re looking good” Robert said as he sat down on the sofa opposite Diane  
“Thanks” they sat in silence for a few moments before Robert realised an explanation for his sudden appearance  
“I know I should have called more often…..”  
“Yes you should” Diane said interrupting him causing him to flinch slightly  
“I…I…..look Diane I didn’t really think anyone would miss me. Dad was dead and well Andy hated my guts…”  
“What about Victoria, she’s your sister don’t you think she would have liked to have seen more of you?”  
“She was better off without me you’ve got to believe that, maybe she still is” Robert said suddenly finding the hem of his shirt fascinating  
“So why are you here then?” it came out harsher than Diane meant  
“I’ve got a new job. I’m going to be Home Farm’s new estate manager”  
“So you’re moving back to the village?”  
“Not exactly, I’m going to be living there as well” Robert told her  
“Does Andy know you’re back?”  
“No, we only moved in late on Tuesday. I managed to avoid Katie and Lawrence, that’s my boss swore Nicola to silence”  
“They are giving it another go”  
“You’re kidding. He’s still riding the village bike” Robert said laughing  
“It’s different this time; they’re for keeps this time” before Robert had chance to reply the door opened and Robert found himself face to face with his baby sister  
“Diane, Alicia said…Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re here” Victoria said as she launched herself at her brother. Robert hugged her back tightly.  
“I’ve missed you” Robert said and he meant it. When he’d left Vic was an annoying little brat but now she was a grown woman.  
“How long are you back for?” she asked as she released him and sat down beside him  
“Like I was telling Diane, I’m going to be working at Home Farm. So hopefully I’ll be sticking around for a while” he said smiling at his baby sister  
“Wait, does Andy know you’re back?” she asked a concerned look on her face  
“Not yet, but I’m sure he’ll find out soon enough” Robert replied  
“Why don’t you go and see him. You’ve both done a lot of growing up and your dad would have loved you two to be friends again” Diane told him  
“I doubt that’s going to happen especially if he’s back with Katie” Robert said standing  
“How about I tell him you’re back and we could have tea together?” Diane suggested  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Robert said  
“Come on Rob, I want my family back together again” Victoria said giving him a pleading look  
“Okay, but don’t invite Katie”  
“I’ll see him tonight and you could maybe come tomorrow teatime?”  
“I don’t know about tomorrow, I’ve loads to do and there is Lawrence, I can’t just dump him” Robert cringed at how that probably sounded  
“Okay, why don’t we arrange it for one day next week” Diane said as way of a compromise  
“Yeah that’ll be fine” Robert said moving towards the door  
“You’re going already?” Victoria sound disappointed  
“Yeah, I’ve got a meeting to go to….” Robert hadn’t of course but he needed to escape  
“…but don’t worry I’ll come back for a drink at some point over the weekend” Robert promised his sister  
“You better had” Victoria said poking her brother in the chest  
“I will I promise” he said pulling Victoria into another hug  
Victoria and Diane both followed Robert back into the bar and he found Lawrence was sat talking to Eric Pollard of all people.  
“Are you ready to go?” Robert asked as he noticed Lawrence’s glass was still half full  
“You’re done already?” Lawrence asked him before downing the rest of his drink  
“Yep” Robert said fishing his keys out of his jacket pocket  
“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Lawrence asked as he stood  
“Yeah sorry, Diane, Vic this is my boss Lawrence White, the new owner of Home Farm. Lawrence my step-mum Diane and this is my baby sister Victoria” he said a protective arm around his sister  
“Pleased to meet you both” Lawrence said smiling at the sight of Robert hugging his sister  
“I’ll see you soon I promise” Robert told Victoria before kissing her on top of her head  
Once outside Robert took a deep breath, Lawrence stood to his side giving him time to compose himself  
“It went okay then? I mean Victoria is obviously happy to see you” Lawrence asked eventually  
“She’s so grown up, when I saw her last she was a little girl” Robert said getting a little bit upset  
“Hey, it’s going to be okay” Lawrence said stepping forward but Robert stayed him by holding his arm out  
“Can we go home please?” Robert asked  
“Of course”

When they got back to the house, Robert walked straight into the office and Lawrence knew it was pointless chasing after him. By late afternoon Lawrence had, had enough and armed with a mug of coffee he decided to bite the bullet and try and get Robert to talk.  
“Here you go” Lawrence said placing the mug in front of the younger man  
“Thanks” Robert said without looking up from his screen  
“What are you doing?” Lawrence asked as he ran his hand down Robert’s back  
“I’m just looking over the accounts for the farms belonging to the estate”  
“How’s it looking?”  
“Pretty good, that is except for Wylie’s Farm. It needs a ton of work doing to even make it habitable again. Nicola’s left the survey report for us to look over” Robert said finally looking up from his screen  
“We could have our own survey done”  
“Not much point, but guess who is renting the land?”  
“No idea”  
“Andy”  
“Speaking of family, how did it go with Diane and Victoria?” Lawrence couldn’t help but notice how Robert’s face dropped at the mention of his family  
“It was going ok until Diane basically told me I had to suck it up and play nice with Andy. She’s already demanded a family meal next week and she won’t take no for an answer”  
“It’s understandable she wants her family back together”  
“Yeah well I’ll give it a go but I’ve already told her if she invites Katie I’m not going”  
“And why would Diane do that?”  
“She’s wormed her way back into Andy’s bed. You’d have thought he’d learnt his lesson but obviously not. Though you better watch yourself because she’ll be after you being fresh meat”  
“I hardly think so”  
“I wouldn’t put it past her. She was married to Macey and probably got used to being Lady of the Manor. Plus by now she must have bedded all the blokes with a pulse in the village”  
“Well she will be disappointed then won’t she, because I’ve already got my hands full with one feisty albeit pretty blonde” Lawrence said smiling back at Robert  
“Yeah about that, my family they don’t know about me and more importantly I don’t want them knowing”  
“Robert, I am not about to out you to the village, but at some point it is going to get out and wouldn’t it be better for to come from you?”  
“Do you want me to tell them about my sordid past as well? I tell you what, how about we invite them all to Home Farm and you can tell them how you were fucking me when your wife lay in a hospital dying” Lawrence’s response was instantaneous, his fist connecting with Robert’s face knocking him down onto the floor. Robert looked at the other man in shock, in all the time he’d known him he’d never laid a finger on him even though the younger man had done and said many horrible things to him. Lawrence’s anger soon waned when he saw the blood on Robert’s lip.  
“Robert, I’m sorry, I…..”  
“……You’re no different from the others after all, but you know what hurts the most they at least had the decency to not pretend to love me, unlike you” Robert said trying to fight the tears as he got up off the floor. Before Lawrence had chance to saying anything the younger man had barged past him into the house. 

Robert’s first instinct had been to run, but where would he go. Without Lawrence he had nothing, no job, no home, even the clothes he wore had been bought with the older man’s money. He could go back to Diane’s, but she would ask questions and the last thing he wanted was for his family to think he had whored himself out to Lawrence, even though it some ways it was true. He could hide; give the older man time to calm down, maybe if Robert was lucky he would forgive him. Yeah he’d do that, he could go to Wylie’s farm, Lawrence would never think to go there. Decision made he got in his car and then realised he’d left his keys in his leather jacket which was on the back of his chair in the office. He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, before resting his head down it and letting the tears flow. Why couldn’t he just have kept his mouth shut, why did he have to show yet again what a nasty vindictive little bastard he was. Lawrence loved him and Robert knew the guilt the older man had felt over taking Robert to his bed whilst his wife was fighting the cancer that finally claimed her. Robert had felt no such guilt instead he’d just seen an opportunity to take advantage of a grieving man for his own benefit. He’d been so caught up in his own thoughts he’d not seen Lawrence approach the car. The first he knew was when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and slowly pulled him out of the car before leaning him against it. Tears were still streaming down Robert’s face as the older man swiped his thumb over his split lip.  
“Don’t make me leave please” Robert pleaded, a sob wrecking through his body. Lawrence looked at the boy before him and his heart broke all over again.  
“You’re not going anywhere” Lawrence said drawing the younger man forward, holding him as he sobbed his heart out.  
Much later Lawrence lay in bed looking at Robert as he slept. He was being used as human pillow and he didn’t care, because it meant the younger man felt safe. For the first time since he’d seen Home Farm was up for sale Lawrence regretted his decision to move Robert back closer to his family. He’d hoped that Robert would be welcomed back with open arms and that finally he’d find somewhere where he belonged. Lawrence had also hoped selfishly that Robert would tell his family about him. It was a given they would no doubt disapprove at first because of the huge age difference, but in time he’d hoped they would see how much Lawrence loved Robert and accept him. Now he had to put all such thought to the back of his mind and try and rebuild his relationship with Robert. He was deeply ashamed of himself for hitting him, more than anyone he knew what Robert had been subjected to in a previous relationship. Lawrence knew though that Robert was a survivor, even if he didn’t realise it himself, he also knew that one day Robert would meet someone who made him feel whole again, he just hoped it wasn’t anytime soon.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of sorts of the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay in posting. I'm not happy with this chapter but it's short!! I promise that in the next chapter the boys meet and the reason for Robert's behaviour is explained.

The next morning Robert woke up alone and despite the urge to stay put he knew he wouldn’t be allowed by Lawrence to wallow in self-pity. He also knew Lawrence would want to talk, if not to him then Penny his counsellor and whilst he appreciated the older man’s concern, he was beginning to find it suffocating. First of all however he needed a shower, so gingerly he got out of bed and padded his way into the bathroom. As he waited for the water to get warm he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His lip was split, but thankfully there was no bruising. In his mind Robert already had his cover story worked out after all in the past he’d had months of practice at lying over how he’d acquired bruises. It had been Lawrence of course who had seen through his lies and given him somewhere safe to stay. In a way it was inevitable that he had started affair with the older man. 

By the time Robert made his way downstairs he felt slightly more human and ready for whatever Lawrence threw his way. What he hadn’t expected was for Victoria to be sat in his kitchen talking to Lawrence or more precisely making him laugh.  
“What are you doing here” Robert said walking over to his sister and kissing her on the cheek   
“Diane sent me….Rob, what happened to your face?” she asked noticing his split lip  
“Oh this….” he said touching his lip  
“….I’m afraid that is my fault, I hit him with a door. I didn’t realise he was behind me…” Lawrence said looking up at Robert   
“….it was an accident” Robert said walking over to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice  
“Glass” both Lawrence and Victoria said in unison  
“I’m getting one” he said grabbing one out of the cupboard  
“He wasn’t” Lawrence whispered to Victoria making her laugh  
“He used to drink out of the carton at home, it drove mum mental” she said in reply   
“Oi you two stop ganging up on me” Robert told them   
“I think that’s my cue to leave you two alone” Lawrence said picking up his cup   
“Where you going” Robert asked  
“Office, I need to go over the Massey Ferguson quote”   
“I’ve already done that and it’s acceptable”   
“I know it will be, but I like to delude myself into thinking I still run my own company. Goodbye Victoria it was nice meeting you again and hopefully we will be allowed to finish our talk in private” Lawrence said the last part only just loud enough for Robert to hear   
“I like him, he seems nice” Victoria said as she sipped her tea  
“He is most of the time, but he can be a ruthless bastard when it comes to his business” Robert said sitting down opposite his sister   
“So what were you two talking about?” Robert asked casually   
“Nothing much, I’d only just got here. Which reminds me, Diane wanted you to know Andy knows you’re back. Apparently Eric told him and couldn’t resist making some comment about you being back for the wedding”   
“Yeah well if it was up to me I wouldn’t be here”  
“So why are you then? Diane said you were flogging tractors….”  
“…agricultural machinery actually, but since Christmas I’ve been practically running the company.” Robert couldn’t help but preen as he spoke   
“Still doesn’t explain why you’re here”  
“I’m combining my old job with running the estate for the next few months. Hopefully by then Lawrence will have found a new estate manager and I can go back to doing what I’m best at”   
“So does that mean you’re not sticking around?”   
“I honestly don’t know, Lawrence is talking about moving some of the operation here, but nothing is set in stone yet…..” Robert noticed the disappointed look on his baby sister’s face   
“….hey I’m going to be around for a few weeks and I promise if I do move back I’ll keep in touch”  
“You’d better, because I’ve really missed you” 

Once Victoria had left, Robert went through to the office to see what mischief Lawrence was getting up to. When he walked in Lawrence was on the phone with his back to him   
“Yes Charles I do understand, but I want this to happen….” Lawrence suddenly turned around to see Robert and rolled his eyes at obviously what Charles was saying  
“…..yes I understand the implications….look Charles I need to go. I will phone you back on Monday…..goodbye” he said before ending the call   
“What was that all about?” Robert asked moving over to sit on the edge of the desk  
“Nothing for you to worry about, I’d asked him to look over a couple of contracts and he’s being an old woman about them” Lawrence said  
“So what were you and Vic talking about?” Robert asked knowing that Lawrence had no intention of telling him the truth  
“Nothing in particular, I was just coming to get you when you finally decided to surface. Speaking of which how do you feel this morning?” Lawrence asked   
“Better than I did first thing, I’ve agreed to go to the graveyard with Vic on Sunday. I’ve really missed her.”  
“You see something good has come out of moving back. I know you don’t want to talk about what happened last night, but I need to apologise….”  
“…Lawrence you already have. If anyone should apologise it’s me. I really don’t understand why you keep me around, I mean it I’m an ungrateful git who takes advantage of your generosity and love and what do you get in return? It’s not as if it’s for the sex….”  
“…listen to me Robert, you’re forgot the most important thing. I love you and all I want is for you to be happy. The last thing I want is for you to be stressed out all the time because of your proximity to your family. So if you want to move back then we will, all I ask is you give it a couple of weeks before we make any final decisions. Can you do that?” Lawrence said reaching out to take Robert’s hand. Robert nodded his reply   
“I also think you may benefit from seeing Penny again” much too both men’s surprise Robert agreed to see her without much argument.  
“So Victoria said you were quite the lothario when you were younger with an eye for the older woman” Lawrence had casually said over dinner  
“Yeah well don’t believe everything she told you” Robert grumbled back  
“Is that right, so you losing your virginity to Nicola isn’t true then?”  
“I can’t believe she told you that, talk about inappropriate” Robert said looking at Lawrence in disbelief   
“So it’s true, I’d always assumed it was Katie that had that honour”   
“I was 16 for fucks sake, it didn’t mean anything”   
“I bet she ate you alive” the older man said laughing at the glare that Robert aimed in his direction


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was very hard for me to write because I didn't want it to be too angsty!! We find out what happened to Robert & he kind of meets Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine, if there are any I'm blaming the girl flu I've had all week!!

Robert stood alone in front of the simple grave, his father’s grave. In his hand he clutched onto a single rose. In hindsight he should have bought another two to put on the graves of his real mother Pat and the woman he called mum, Sarah. A little way of to his side stood his sister deep in conversation with a young dark haired man who Robert vaguely remembered from the pub, Aaron he thought his name was. Apparently Victoria thought Aaron was more in need of her support than he was. Typical really of his family Robert thought bitterly always putting others before him.  
During his time away from the village Robert had often wondered if his father realised the damage he had done to his then 19 year old son, his real son. Would he be proud of him if he knew how hard he worked to get where he was today. He doubted his father would. No his father would have thought the worse of him and assumed he’d slept his way to the top. Whilst Robert was under no illusions as to how he got the job initially he knew he was running Lawrence’s company on merit. Lawrence wasn’t naïve enough to let the company he had built form the ground up be destroyed by his whore as he once been charmingly described by Lawrence’s harpy of daughter Chrissie. As for being bi, well Robert thought that might actually be the one thing his father wouldn’t have trouble with, ironic really. Yet still despite all the anger and hurt he felt towards his father Robert loved him with all his heart. Robert’s only regret was that he never got chance to make his peace with the man who had unknowingly shaped so much of his son’s young life. He was bought out of his thoughts by his sister looping her arm through his  
“Are you ready to go?” she asked   
“Yeah” he said before bending down to put the rose on his father’s grave.  
“I miss him so much even now” Victoria said as they walked back towards Robert’s car  
“So do I” Robert said noticing the hunched figure of Aaron   
“Nice car” Victoria said as they reached Robert’s Audi  
“It’s a company car”   
“You really have done well for yourself haven’t you?”   
“Nothing wrong with having ambition Vic, I was never cut out to be a farmer like dad, Uncle Joe and Andy” Robert said pulling his keys out of his pocket   
“Are you sure you don’t want to come back to the pub, Diane would love to see you” Victoria said   
“I will but not today, tell Diane I’ll come by tomorrow” he said pulling Victoria into a hug. As he let go he saw Aaron running out of the cemetery obviously very upset.  
“What’s wrong with your friend” Robert asked   
“Aaron? He was visiting his boyfriend’s grave, he’d not been to see him since coming home and I guess it was too much for him” Victoria said looking in the direction of Aaron  
“You mean there’s a gay in the village and he’s not been tarred and feathered?”  
“That’s a horrible thing to say Robert, there is nothing wrong with being gay and for your information no one gives a toss about Aaron liking boys. Also he’s not the only one, my best friend Finn is also gay” Victoria chastised her brother   
“I didn’t mean anything by it. I just thought given how narrow minded the locals are around here he’d be given a rough time that’s all”   
“He’s Chas’s boy and no one is stupid enough to take on a Dingle and anyway Aaron can look after himself” Victoria said   
When Robert got home he found Lawrence in the living room reading his paper  
“How did it go?” Lawrence asked putting his paper to one side  
“Okay, I guess. It’s not as if he could answer any of my questions is it” Robert said flopping down by Lawrence’s side, allowing himself be pulled closer into the older man’s side  
“You’ve been to pay your respects, that’s all that matters and he knows that you love him” Lawrence said kissing his temple. Robert hoped he was right. 

Come Monday morning Robert and Lawrence both had to admit they had been both pleasantly surprised by Nicola’s efficiency. By lunchtime she had bought them both up to speed and made it more than obvious she had been given a lot of responsibility by Declan Macey, something she was eager to continue to have. Robert had also been eager to point out to Lawrence, as they drove into the village for lunch, that he would be able to combine his new role with his old role as general manger.  
“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves” Lawrence grumbled as he parked in front of the Woolpack   
“I can do it, you know I can” Robert said giving him a huge smile   
“I know you can, but I’m not sure I like the idea of giving Nicola such a free reign” Lawrence said pushing open the pub’s door  
“It’s not as if I’m not going to be there, I can work from home most days and just go into the office when needed” Robert argued as he walked over to the bar. Lawrence couldn’t help be smile when he heard Robert call Home Farm, home.   
“We’ll see, how about for now you concentrate on buying me lunch” Lawrence told him   
“Are you sure you’re up to Victoria’s cooking….” Robert said as Diane walked over to them   
“…hey you don’t be nasty about your sister” Diane said a smile on her face   
“Hello Diane” Robert said leaning over the bar to hug his step-mother   
“So what can I get you?”  
“A pint for me and an orange juice for the boss please” Robert replied before Lawrence had chance to order himself a whiskey.   
“Here you go pet, go sit down and I’ll bring over the menus to you”   
“I can have a drink you know” Lawrence said glaring at the orange juice in his hand   
“I know, but I need you awake this afternoon to keep an eye on Nicola whilst I go see Slaters” Robert said giving him a smug smile   
Diane had come to sit with them as they waited for their food. She couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as Lawrence told her how Robert had been running his company since he’d had a heart attack earlier in the year.   
“He’s a good lad, as long as you keep him occupied” Diane said patting her step-son on his leg   
“I’ll keep that in mind” Lawrence said jokingly  
“I’m not that bad” Robert huffed grateful to see Marlon walking through with their food.   
They had just finished their lunch and were about to leave when a familiar face walked into the pub. Lawrence didn’t need to be told who he was. Robert’s whole demeanour screamed who the dark haired man was, his brother Andy. Diane also sensed there was something wrong and she began walking around the bar as soon as Robert stood up.  
“So it’s true then, you’re back” Andy sneered   
“Nothing gets past you does it?” Robert said walking towards his brother   
“Why are you back? No one wants you here”   
“Really, Victoria was pretty happy to see me?”   
“Behave, both of you” Diane said stepping between them   
“Is everything ok?” a voice asked from behind Robert, who couldn’t resist seeing who was sticking their oar in. It was Aaron.   
“We’re leaving” Lawrence said tugging Robert’s sleeve to get his attention   
“Yeah I’ve got a meeting to go to….” Robert said leaning over to kiss Diane on the cheek  
“…get you trying to sound important”   
“At least I’m not still shovelling muck for someone else” Robert said before barging past his brother leaving Lawrence in his wake  
“Who the hell does he think he is” Andy said to anyone who would listen  
“I’ll let Diane tell you” Lawrence said before following Robert out of the pub  
“Diane?”  
“He’s running Home Farm for Mr White and with the sounds of it he’s got full control” Diane told him as she made her way back around the bar. Diane didn’t fail to notice the worried look on Andy’s face.   
By the time they got back to Home Farm Robert was seething and Lawrence pinched the bridge of his nose before following him into the office were Nicola was still working  
“Nicola, why don’t you go for lunch?” Lawrence said, Nicola didn’t answer instead she just gathered her coat and bag before making her escape  
“I can’t believe I let him get to me” Robert said as he started to pace   
“Robert, you need to calm down” Lawrence said walking over to him   
“I told you it was a mistake coming back here” Robert spat back at him   
“Robert, I’m going to telephone Slaters to cancel the appointment….”  
“…No, I’m not going to let that useless twat get in the way of me doing my job”   
“Alright then, but you need to calm down or you’re going to end up wrapping yourself and the Audi around a tree” Lawrence said sitting down on the edge of the desk   
“Worried about losing your no claims are you?” Robert said giving him a half smile  
“Of course I am……Robert, I know you’ve agreed to go see Penny, but maybe you need to see her this week” Lawrence always said the name of his counsellor with an element of trepidation because of how the younger man could react  
“I’m going on Thursday….”  
“….. why don’t you see if you can go tomorrow?”  
“She’s going to think there is something wrong” Robert said petulantly   
“Robert that is why you go see her”   
“What about Nicola?”   
“What about Nicola?”  
“What do I tell her, I can hardly tell her to hold the fort why I go see my Shrink can I”  
“Then tell her you’re meeting a client. We could give Penny a code name. How about Ms Freud” Robert gave Lawrence a withering look in return

Robert had been going to see Penny for nearly three years although he’d not felt the need to see her much in the last eighteen months, that was until he’d found out they were moving back to the village. Originally she had been recommended to Lawrence by the hospital after Robert had refused to cooperate with the counsellor they’d assigned him. Truth was at the time Robert couldn’t bear to be in the same room as a man. Penny he liked though, she didn’t push him to talk, but at the same time had a knack of making him bare his soul. Most of all she wasn’t afraid to call him out on his behaviour during a session. As a result she got Robert to feel confident in discussing anything and everything. Even still he had never told anyone what had actually happened to him.   
“I just wish he’d stop treating me like I’m made of glass. Like making me move back to the village, he can tell whoever he likes that he’s done it because he feels like playing Lord of the Manor, but I know the truth. He’s convinced himself that by moving me back into the village I’m going to be welcomed back into the bosom of my loving family” Robert had often vented his frustration over Lawrence coddling him.  
“And you don’t want that?”  
“Not fussed either way, I mean it was nice seeing Victoria, but at the same time I was just reminded of the fact my own father didn’t want me anywhere near her. As for Andy he made it pretty clear he still hates me. Though, I’d love to have seen his face when he found out I’m his landlord. I bet he’s bricking it now” Penny was already aware of the relationship between the two brothers and didn’t feel the need to revisit it yet. Instead she had another touchy subject to discuss. Lawrence.  
“Have they met Lawrence?” Penny asked despite knowing Robert’s reluctance to discuss his sexual relationship with the other man  
“Only as the new owner of Home Farm and that’s all they are going to know him as before you ask. I’ve already told him my family are strictly off limits”  
“Is that wise? Wouldn’t you be best telling them about your relationship? You never know they may surprise you”   
“Yeah I can see Diane’s face when I tell her that not only am I gay bi, but I’m in a relationship with my 68 year old boss. Do you think she’d also like to know how I’d previously been a relationship with a sadist who’d treated me like his own personal sex toy and got off on beating the crap out of me? Oh and not’s let forget the pièce de résistance, how the same sick bastard didn’t take being dumped too kindly and raped me” Robert was almost hysterical by the end  
Penny gave him a few moments to compose himself. She sat looking at him as he stared out of the window and not for the first time wondered what made him keep coming back. At first Lawrence had bought him and waited patiently outside, comforting him if it all became too much for him, but it had been ages since the older man had accompanied him. She had to admit that Robert had come a long way in the last couple of years, but she did fear that if he began to resent his relationship with Lawrence it could cause him harm in the long term.  
“I’m sorry” Robert finally said wiping his arm across his face   
“Robert I’m you’re counsellor not your date” she said trying to lighten the mood  
“I’m still sorry. I don’t want them to know about me, I don’t want their pity” Robert said honestly   
“Robert, it’s natural to feel anxious over how you think your family will react to finding out about your sexuality. You don’t have to tell them everything, but it I think you are wrong not to tell them about your relationship with Lawrence. From what you’ve told me about Diane I think she would respect your honesty not only about your relationship with Lawrence, but also your sexuality. I’m sure once she gets over the initial shock she will see that you share a happy loving relationship with him. And from what you’ve said about both her and Victoria they wouldn’t be fazed by you being bisexual. As for the assault you suffered, like I have always told you it’s your decision as to who you tell”  
“I’ll think about it” Robert said honestly


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first of all apologies for the delay in posting, but I've had a cold & then hubby went down with man-flu!! 
> 
> Robert finally officially meets Aaron - the conversation between Victoria and Lawrence is partially lifted from ED, but it was between Victoria & Chrissie in the show 
> 
> Can anyone tell me where Lawrence's daughter Rebecca lives?

Over the next few weeks Robert immersed himself in his new role as Home Farm estate manager. It had taken him less than a week to get to grips with the role, something Lawrence had never doubted would happen. He’d also surprisingly developed a good working relationship with Nicola, despite the fact he didn’t really like her. Between then thought they’d organised his diary in a way that would allow him to still visit customers and even go into head office once a week if required. Lawrence had up to yet resisted Robert’s attempts to get him to agree to combine his new role with his old job, but he was determined to use everything in his powers to get what he wanted. The only stumbling block had been Robert’s now weekly visits to see Penny. In hindsight Robert knew he should have come up with a more credible line than “I’m visiting potential customers” he even cringed when he said it.   
“She probably thinks I’m slacking off to go see some woman” Robert had whined whilst he was curled up into Lawrence’s side in bed   
“Well you are” Lawrence had said running his hand up and down Robert’s bare back   
“It’s not funny. I’ve already had the third degree off Victoria asking me if I was seeing anyone. For one awful moment I thought she was trying to fix me up with Leyla….” Lawrence couldn’t help but laugh   
“…it’s not funny” Robert said pushing himself up on one arm   
“It is a little bit….” Lawrence said reaching up to cup the younger man’s face, Robert leant into his touch  
“….but it could be worse, it could have been Debbie given your preference for your brother’s ex’s…” Lawrence didn’t miss the horrified look on Robert’s face   
“…you didn’t?”  
“It meant nothing. I just wanted to piss Andy off….”  
“….and that was a long time ago, my tastes have changed somewhat since then” Robert said moving to straddle the old man’s hips, his hands resting on Lawrence’s chest.  
“Have they now?” Lawrence said moving his hands up to Robert’s hips  
“Yeah they have” Robert said before leaning down to kiss him  
When Robert went to see Penny later that week she had laughed when he’d told her that Nicola probably thought he was visiting his mistress. Afterwards instead of talking about being back in the village and his fragmented relationship with his family they’d talked about Robert’s non-reaction to having sex with Lawrence. He’d admitted that for the first time in ages he’d not worried about the level of intimacy they’d shared and just let it happen. Robert had taken that as a small victory and yet another step to reclaiming what that bastard had stolen.   
The following Saturday as was now becoming their norm they had lunch in the pub. It was Lawrence’s less than subtle way of making sure Robert had some contact with his family. Normally Diane would come over and talk to them both, but today Lawrence had abandoned him to go talk to her at the bar leaving Robert nursing a pint  
“Can I sit here?” Robert looked up to see Aaron   
“Sure” Robert replied   
“So you’re Vic’s brother”   
“Yup”   
“I hear you’re running Home Farm”   
“Yup”   
“Talkative aren’t you” Aaron said smiling at him   
“Is there any particular reason I should be?”   
“Nope…..So….what’s it like being back?” Aaron asked   
“What do you care?” Robert said looking straight at Aaron, blue eyes staring back at him making him instantly look away in the direction of Lawrence   
“I don’t. I’m just trying to be friendly that’s all. So what’s it like?”  
“Okay I suppose” Robert said looking over where Lawrence was still in deep conversation with Diane. Aaron looked over to the bar to see what had Robert so captivated  
“Looks like Doug might have some competition” Aaron said jokingly   
“He doesn’t” Robert replied flatly   
“Is that so” Aaron said taking a sip from his pint   
“Yeah”   
“I met him a while back, I went with Sandy….” Robert’s head shot up at the mention of the other man  
“…what you were part of the witch hunt that came to the office?”   
“Hardly, Sandy wanted to find him for Edna” Aaron said before taking another sip of his pint   
“So you know about him….”  
“…and Edna’s husband yeah. Edna told me, because she didn’t want me to throw my life away for someone who could never love me back.”   
“Who else knows?”  
“Only Sandy and Paddy, but don’t worry they won’t say anything out of respect to Edna” Aaron said taking a sip from his pint   
“Respect. She nearly destroyed him because he was gay” Robert didn’t bother to hide the bitterness from his voice as Lawrence turned to face him   
“Yeah and she spent nearly 50 years regretting it” Aaron told him  
“I bet she did”   
“Why are you getting so upset, worried that everyone is going to think you’re gay because your boss is? You know it’s not catching” Aaron said but before Robert could reply Lawrence sat down beside him  
“Everything alright” Lawrence asked   
“Peachy” Robert replied   
“I’ll leave you to it” Aaron said getting up   
“Did I say something?” Lawrence asked looking confused   
“No” Robert said before downing his pint   
By the time they got home Robert’s mood hadn’t improved so Lawrence retreated to his study not wanting to put up with his attitude. In the end Robert went looking for him and actually apologised for taking out his bad mood on him. He also told him what Aaron had said.   
“Robert, I am grateful that you felt the need to defend me, but I’ve told you Edna was no more to blame than I was. We both loved a man who didn’t deserve our love” Lawrence said pulling the younger man so he stood between his legs   
“How can you forgive her?”   
“Because I realised a long time ago it wasn’t Edna who sent me to prison it was him” Lawrence said letting his hands come to rest on the back of Robert’s thighs.  
“He thinks I’m a homophobe”   
“Who does, Aaron?”   
“Yeah”  
“And since when does it bother you want someone thinks of you?” Robert shrugged at Lawrence’s question not knowing what to say in reply   
When Robert went to see Penny the following week he told her about his conversation with Aaron.   
“So what’s he like?”   
“I dunno, he’s probably early 20’s dark haired, blue eyes and according to my sister openly gay”   
“And you’re attracted to him?” Penny asked him   
“I….I honestly don’t know. I don’t even know why he came over to talk to me there were plenty of other empty tables”   
“Maybe he was attracted to you or just maybe he saw you sat alone and was being friendly”   
“I doubt it from what I’ve hear he’s not the friendly type” not that he’d asked Victoria about him of course  
“Robert, it’s natural to be attracted to someone. It doesn’t mean you have to act on it. Or is that the problem you wanted too?”   
“No, and anyway he’d only be interested in a one night stand even if I was which I’m not” Robert said remembering what Victoria had told him about Aaron sleeping with Finn just because he hadn’t had any action for a couple of weeks. Probably realising how defensive Robert was becoming Penny decided to change the subject and ask about how his relationship with this family was progressing.   
A week or so later Lawrence opened the front door to Victoria who was holding a dish. She was here to go with Robert to the cemetery as it was the anniversary of their mother’s death.   
“Come in Victoria, Robert will only be a few minutes”   
“I’ve bought lasagne I hope you don’t mind” she said walking into the kitchen   
“Of course not, all food donations are gratefully accepted”   
“Thanks, I don’t why I made it, but it just felt right for today”   
“Was it one of your mum’s favourites?” he asked   
“Not really, she didn’t like Italian that’s why dad said she always burnt it, but he loved it. He lived there when he was younger”   
“You’re lucky to have good memories of them both, I know Robert does. It’s just a shame he doesn’t feel he can repair his relationship with Andy”   
“Andy’s as bad. All I get is him whining about Robert being back in the village and acting like “a smug twat” as he so eloquently put it”   
“He isn’t going to be there today is he?”  
“No, he always takes flowers, but he still blames himself for mum’s death I know he does”   
“That’s probably for the best. Victoria an I ask you something”  
“Yeah what”  
“Do you know anyone who is good with cars?”  
“The garage is run by Debbie and Cain”  
“Is there anyone else?”  
“Aaron, he works for them and I know he’s looking to earn some extra cash. It’s not illegal is it only he’s out on licence?”  
“Of course not, it’s just I have a car that needs work doing on it”   
“I can give you his number if you like”   
“Please if you could and do me a favour and don’t mention anything to Robert”   
“What are you two gossiping about? Wow that smells good” Robert said walking into the kitchen   
“Nothing” Lawrence said at the same time as Victoria  
“It’s lasagne”   
“Mum’s lasagne? I hope it tastes better than hers” Robert said wrapping his arm around his younger sister  
“Robert, that’s not very kind” Lawrence said chastising him   
“It’s true, him and dad would only eat the chips, even mum said it was awful” Victoria said   
“Andy ate it though, I don’t think he wanted to hurt her feelings” Robert said kissing the top of his sister’s head   
“Do you need a lift into the village?”   
“Nah, I promised her a spin in the Audi”   
“Alright then I’ll leave you to it, I’m going to head over to the office to see if they’ve missed me”   
“You mean to check up on them” Robert said smiling at the older man   
“As if”   
“Just be gentle on them and can you remind Martyn to send me the John Deere quote, we need to get that sorted before you disappear off to Rebecca’s”   
“Going somewhere nice?” Victoria asked   
“I’m going to see my daughter in a couple of weeks”   
“What and leaving him behind in charge of everything?”   
“Oi you I already run this place and make sure the idiot he’s promoted into my old job isn’t bankrupting us” Robert said light-heartedly but Lawrence didn’t miss the obvious dig at his successor  
“I’ll only be gone for a couple of weeks and I’ve got Nicola to make sure he doesn’t slope off”   
“I suppose we’ll be feeding him”   
“I am here you know” Robert said   
“Awww isn’t he pretty when he pouts” Victoria said patting his face


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first of all I'd like to apologise for the delay in posting chapter 6. For some reason I wanted to write this chapter from Aaron's point of view. Only problem was Aaron didn't want to play ball with me!! Anyway here it is, hope it was worth the wait

Aaron had made the decision to return to the village because he missed him mum, a decision she was now making him regret. She had taken it upon herself to decide “what was best for him”, as if he was still some spotty adolescent instead of a grown man able to make his own decisions. He got that she probably thought he’d leave her again which partially explained why she kept him on a short leash but this morning she’d overstepped the mark. Moira had phoned the pub to let Aaron know Adam had been hospitalised, but his mother in her infinite wisdom had decided he didn’t need to know. To say Aaron was angry was an understatement especially as he had to hear the news from Marlon who had assumed he knew. 

Rather than listen to his mother come up with another pathetic excuse like “I did it for you love, your feelings for him are unhealthy” Aaron decide to go and see Cain to see if he knew anything. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t see the tall blonde until he slammed into him in the entrance to the pub  
“Watch where you’re going you moron” Aaron had snarled before looking up at the taller man  
“Watch it yourself idiot” the blonde had said squaring up to Aaron. Hot. Shaking his head Aaron smiled at the other man before making his way towards the garage.   
When he reached the garage he only found Ross and Charity who were both acting odd  
“You alright Aaron” Charity asked him   
“Is Cain here?”  
“No he’s at the farm, Moira phoned him to let him know about Adam. Though I don’t know what the dozy cow thinks he can do”   
“I don’t know maybe be a supportive husband?” Aaron said rolling his eyes at her latest dig at Moira   
“Oi you, less of it…..though actually I’m glad you came”  
“Why?”  
“How do you feel about earning some easy money?”  
“No”  
“You don’t even know what I’m suggesting….”  
“…if it involves you two it’s going to be dodgy and unless you’ve forgotten I’m out on licence” Aaron said as he backed away from the pair of them   
“Well if you change your mind….”  
“…I won’t” Aaron said as he pulled out his phone, in the background he could hear Charity and Ross arguing  
As he walked towards the café he pulled out his phone and sent Moira a text asking about Adam. Thankfully she answered almost immediately letting him know that even though he’d been badly beaten he would be returning to jail once he’d been given the all clear by the doctor. As he sat sipping his coffee Aaron couldn’t help but worry for his friend. He’d long ago come to terms with his feelings for his friend and now valued his friendship above anything. That didn’t mean that if Adam suddenly turned gay he wouldn’t be there like a shot, because he would.   
Smiling to himself Aaron let his mind drift back to the blonde he’d just collided with. Now there someone he wouldn’t mind getting horizontal with. He’d seemed familiar, but Aaron was certain that if they had met he would have remembered him even if he was a drunken one night stand. As he sat he’d overheard Eric telling Val that her nephew was back in the village. Robert Sugden. Aaron should have recognised, but there weren’t any recent photos of him and none of his family really spoke about him. Shame though, because from what little he knew the other man had an eye for ladies. 

By the time he decided he could face his mother Aaron was somewhat calmer. He walked over to the bar where his mother was stood talking to Katie.   
“Pint love” Chas asked tentatively, she’d obviously found out from either Charity or Marlon that he knew about Adam  
“Yeah, oh and Adam is going to be fine, thanks for asking” he said harshly back   
“Aaron…”  
“..Don’t say anything, you had no right doing what you did, now leave it”   
“Aaron” she whined as he moved to sit over near Edna and Sandy who were deep in conversation.   
He’d been sat near the couple for several minutes before he felt Edna touch his arm   
“Aaron, how is Adam?”   
“He’s going to be okay I guess, but thanks for asking” Aaron said genuinely, remembering the conversation he’d had with the older woman a while back   
“You shouldn’t blame yourself, you did the right thing” she said as if reading his mind   
“I know, but…” he couldn’t find the exact words to explain his emotions  
“…it still hurts given your feelings for him?” she said giving him a gentle smile  
“Yeah” Aaron said before returning to his pint

Over the next couple of days the all the talk at the pub was the reappearance of Robert Sugden. From Victoria all he heard was how her elder brother was misunderstood and that he shouldn’t be judged by his actions from nearly a decade ago. His mother however told him to stay well clear because Robert “flaming” Sugden was TROUBLE. He got the feeling that her judgement was somewhat clouded by her friendship with Katie who hated him with a passion. Needless to say the man of the moment was noticeable in his absence from the village. 

On Sunday morning Victoria asked him if he wanted to go to the cemetery with her. He’d declined at first using the excuse that she was due to meet her brother but in reality it was because he still couldn’t bring himself to visit his former boyfriend’s resting place. In the end he’d agreed to accompany Victoria after his mother had told him it wasn’t a good idea. Once they arrived it was obvious from Robert’s body language Victoria hadn’t told him.   
“I’d best go” Aaron had finally said looking at the other man who was deep in thought   
“You going to be okay”  
“I’ll be fine Vic, but don’t you think you should be worried about your brother he looks….sad” actually Aaron thought the older man looked lost   
“Okay” she said patting his arm before walking over to her brother. He watched them briefly and there was something there that she didn’t share with Andy, he guessed that was because they were actually related.   
Making his way over to Jackson’s grave he tried to think what the other man would be saying to him. “Stop perving over your friend’s straight brother” though more likely it would be “stop being a girl and tell your mother what you’re feeling”. Jackson had understood him better than anyone as he’d made him face his feelings. Recently however, Aaron wondered if they’d still be together. At the time Aaron had been so adamant that the reason he’d stayed was because he loved him, but now he was wondering if guilt hadn’t played a big part.   
“I miss you” Aaron knew for certain that was true. 

Over the next few weeks Aaron settled back into life in the village. He was working at the garage and against his better judgement he’d also agreed to help break down a couple of cars for Charity. He’d told himself he needed the money for when Adam got out. During the same period he’d also begun to notice Robert more. The other man’s visits to the village were still infrequent and he was normally with Lawrence. Victoria had asked him to go talk to Robert on a couple occasions but Aaron had refused   
“Vic, I don’t know him and I doubt we’ll have anything in common” Aaron had told her but the voice in his head which strangely sounded like Jackson was saying “wuss, it’s because you fancy him”   
“He likes cars”   
“I fix them Vic it doesn’t mean I want to talk about them”   
“Please Aaron he’s got no friends here”  
“Maybe that’s because he doesn’t want any. Or it could be he’s got a woman on the go” Aaron had said the last bit as a joke because he knew for certain that Robert hadn’t paid any of women in the village any attention  
“He’d tell me if he did, wouldn’t he?”  
“I don’t know Vic he’s your brother”   
“I’m worried about him he seems to spend all of his time with Lawrence”   
“Vic you can’t blame him. Andy and Katie can’t even be civil to him and she’s bad mouthing him to anyone who will listen” 

A week later despite his better judgement he gave into Victoria’s pleas and he walked over to where Robert was sat on his own. He didn’t look happy and kept looking over at Lawrence who was stood talking to Diane.   
“Can I sit here?” Aaron asked   
“Sure” Robert replied   
“So you’re Vic’s brother” Aaron kicked himself mentally for asking such a dumb question  
“Yup”   
“I hear you’re running Home Farm”   
“Yup”   
“Talkative aren’t you” Aaron said smiling at him   
“Is there any particular reason I should be?” Aaron couldn’t help but think how cute the blonde looked when he scowled  
“Nope…..So….what’s it like being back?” Aaron asked   
“What do you care?” Robert said looking straight at Aaron. They locked eyes briefly before Robert looked away   
“I don’t. I’m just trying to be friendly that’s all. So what’s it like?”  
“Okay I suppose” Robert said looking over Aaron’s shoulder making him turn around to see what had the other man so captivated. He should have guessed it was Lawrence.  
“Looks like Doug might have some competition” Aaron said jokingly knowing that Lawrence was far from being a ladies man   
“He doesn’t” Robert replied flatly   
“Is that so” Aaron said taking a sip from his pint. He locked that away for future use, because he’d certainly hit a nerve  
“Yeah”   
“I met him a while back, I went with Sandy….”   
“…what you were part of the witch hunt that came to the office?” Aaron didn’t miss the hate in the other man’s voice   
“Hardly, Sandy wanted to find him for Edna” Aaron said before taking another sip of his pint   
“So you know about him….”  
“…and Edna’s husband yeah. Edna told me, because she didn’t want me to throw my life away for someone who could never love me back.” Aaron replied   
“Who else knows?”  
“Only Sandy and Paddy, but don’t worry they won’t say anything out of respect to Edna” Aaron said taking a sip from his pint   
“Respect. She nearly destroyed him because he was gay” Robert said making Aaron regret mentioning it as the other man didn’t even try to hide the resentment he felt towards the elderly lady   
“Yeah and she spent nearly 50 years regretting it” Aaron told him  
“I bet she did”   
“Why are you getting so upset, worried that everyone is going to think you’re gay because your boss is? You know it’s not catching” Aaron said but before Robert could reply Lawrence sat down beside him. Aaron however didn’t miss his reaction. Bingo. Robert Sugden was gay or at least bi.   
“Everything alright” Lawrence asked   
“Peachy” Robert replied   
“I’ll leave you to it” Aaron said getting up and making his way over to the bar. He could feel Robert’s glare as he walked over but Aaron couldn’t help but smile at his discovery. 

A week or so later Victoria grabbed hold of Aaron’s arm and dragged him into the kitchen   
“Vic, people are going to talk” he said jokingly as she finally let go of him   
“Aaron, I don’t want you to be angry”   
“Why would I be angry unless….you’re not trying to fix me up with Finn again are you because Vic I don’t fancy him” Aaron asked   
“No…and what’s wrong with Finn he’s nice”  
“And boring”   
“That’s harsh…..”  
“….Vic”   
“Oh yeah, I kinda gave Lawrence your telephone number this morning” she said sheepishly   
“Why?”   
“He was asking about mechanics and I told him you were looking to earn some extra cash. It’s legal I made sure of that” Victoria said   
“Okay” Aaron replied wondering if that was the real reason the other man wanted to talk to him   
Later that day Lawrence called him and asked to come up to Home Farm on Thursday afternoon to discuss a business proposition. He also asked Aaron to keep their meeting a secret. When Aaron arrived he found Lawrence alone in the office   
“Aaron thank you for coming” Lawrence said standing up and walking over to him   
“No worries, Vic said you were looking for a mechanic”   
“I am. What do you know about classic cars?”   
“Depends, they are all pretty much the same under the bonnet”   
“Have you ever worked on a Corvette?”   
“Yeah, there’s a bloke who brings his in for a service why?”   
“I have a 1978 Corvette that needs some work doing on”   
“Can I ask why you’re not going to a specialist garage?”  
“The car belongs to Robert and I want to bring it here for the work to be carried out”   
“I still don’t understand”   
“It was his pride and joy, he practically rebuilt her and then last Christmas I hit it”   
“And” Aaron was still confused as to why he didn’t take it to a specialist garage  
“The insurance company wrote it off, but I bought it back off them hoping he would rebuild her again. Sadly he keeps coming up with excuses as to why not”   
“And you think by bringing it here he’ll change his mind”   
“Hopefully, he’ll need help and that’s where you come in. I’ll pay above the going rate and make sure you’ve got everything you need”   
“Okay, but are you sure he’s going to be alright with me touching his baby?”   
“Of course not, he still hasn’t forgiven me for crashing into her and I was having a heart attack at the time” Lawrence said making Aaron laugh   
“You’ve got yourself a deal. So when do I get to see her?”   
“I thought we could go over to Harrogate where she’s stored next week and you can give me some idea of what is needed”   
“Sounds good to me, text me when you’ve arranged it” Aaron said, wondering not for the first time what the exact nature of the older man’s relationship with Robert

This brings their timelines together


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again apologies for the delay in posting but I've actually had a life for the last couple of weeks!!
> 
> This is the last chapter I promise of no direct interaction between the boys & in the next one Lawrence is away

Over the last couple of weeks Robert had done a lot of thinking. He’d been surprised at how his visit to the graveyard with Victoria had affected him. As they stood, arms linked together, they’d talked about their parents and elder brother Jackie. Victoria had been full of questions about their mother. It was inevitable given she was only six when she’d tragically died. Robert assumed correctly that she didn’t feel comfortable talking to Andy about her. What did surprise him was him was her asking about Jackie. He had only been a toddler himself when their eldest brother had been killed and his own memories were sketchy.   
“Dad never really spoke about him, it was as if he’d never existed sometimes” Victoria had bemoaned   
“It must have been hard for him losing a child. I remember Grandma saying once when I went out to Spain no parent should ever have to bury their child and she should know she’s buried all three of hers” Robert said trying to make sense of their father’s decision   
“Do you think things would have been different if Mum hadn’t have died?”   
“I’d like to think so” Robert said wrapping a protective arm around his sister  
“I miss them both so much” Victoria said leaning her head against her brother’s shoulder  
“Me too” Robert said kissing the top of her head

In the same period of time Robert had also admitted to himself that he was attracted to Aaron, though he’d never act on it. He could count on one hand the number of men he’d been truly attracted to and Aaron Livesy was right up there. Though he’d had quite a few one night stands he’d only ever been in four relationships with men. His first had been Matthew. He’d met him a year or so after leaving the village. They’d only had a brief relationship and if Robert was honest the sex had been unfulfilling. The only thing he got from the relationship was it made him realise he was attracted to men as well as women. Despite this he’d stuck mostly to women only seeking out men when he had an itch that needed scratching. 

If Matthew had been his introduction into gay sex then David had been his teacher. They’d met through work quickly becoming friends. In a way very much like his relationship with Lawrence there had an air of inevitability in them becoming lovers. They’d been working late one Friday night and for some reason Robert had leant over and kissed the other man. David had taken him home that night and they’d made love all night and most of the weekend. Over the next 6 months they’d conducted a passionate affair and though Robert never admitted he was still the only man he’d ever truly loved. David had also been the first person to shatter his heart. 

Much to his own surprise Robert had struggled to keep his hands off David even at work and they made love as often as physically possible. For him David’s bed became a playground of sorts. In the past his encounters with men had usually involved oral sex, but with David he went all the way and enjoyed it. David of course had been more than willing to teach him and initiate him into the mysteries of gay sex. 

Like now however, 23 year old Robert had been uncomfortable with others knowing about his sexuality. David on the other hand was closing in on 30 and had been out since he was a teenager and found going back into the closet stressful. Robert had also had to deal with his father passing away and though David was very supportive the cracks in their relationship had begun to show. True to his colours Robert cheated, and though he regretted it immediately, David found out. The argument that ensued was brutal and David’s words still rattled around in Robert’s head even now  
“You’re nothing but a whore….how can you think I loved you….you’re nothing but a good time boy”. Those words along with the look of disgust and loathing had done as much damage to Robert as his father’s words had done years previously. 

A couple of years ago with help from Lawrence he’d tracked David down. He’d already found out from a mutual friend that David had moved back to the Manchester area and was in a relationship. A huge part of him had desperately wanted to see David again, to apologise for his actions, but in the end he decided against it. He didn’t want the other man to see he’d been right about him all along. Plus the thought of seeing him again knowing that he’d found someone who deserved him would only break his fragile heart all over again.   
The very thought of his next “relationship” made his blood turn cold, but at least he came out the other side thanks to Lawrence. Lawrence had proven to be his saviour. He had looked after him, loved and shown him the unconditional love he’d craved all of his relatively young life and for that he would be eternally grateful. He may not love Lawrence with the same passion he had David, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care for him deeply. 

After the attack Robert had been left so traumatised that he avoided all forms of physical contact not just sex. Despite this, Lawrence had held him when things got too much and Robert had let him. Their relationship had originally started off as purely sexual, but by the time of the attack it had already started to develop into something more despite Robert’s protests to the contrary. In hindsight for Robert the benefit of being with someone of Lawrence’s age was that the older man was now more interested in companionship than sex. Also on the odd occasion they did attempt to have sex, Lawrence had always shown nothing but patience and understanding with him. 

That didn’t mean Robert wasn’t sexually frustrated because he was. He wanted nothing more than to be normal, before the attack he’d enjoyed having sex, but now the very thought made him feel nauseous. His traitorous mind and body however were beginning to forget that if his recent XXX rated dreams were anything to go by and Aaron Livesy had stared in all of them. Aaron would no doubt be horrified if he knew and anyway why would he be interested in someone like him. He wouldn’t want someone who was frigid or at best would lock himself in the bathroom after sex so he could scrub his skin red raw. No Robert had decided it was better to stay well away from Aaron. In hindsight it was just a shame he hadn’t let Lawrence in on his decision. 

True to his word Lawrence had arranged to meet Aaron, but instead of driving to Harrogate they’d driven up to near Ripon. Aaron had already found out from Victoria that Robert had been living near Ripon and once again he found himself wondering the true nature of the other man’s relationship with Lawrence.   
“I had the car moved so Robert wouldn’t get wind of what I’m up to” Lawrence has said as they drew up outside a Georgian house  
“Is this yours?”   
“Yes” Lawrence had said walking around the side of the property towards an outbuilding   
Flicking the lights on, Lawrence revealed a fully equipped workshop and in the middle stood a car covered in tarpaulin. Pulling back the tarpaulin Lawrence revealed a black Corvette which from the back looked okay. As Aaron walked around however he saw that the front and passenger side were badly damaged and grimaced at the sight before him.   
“What did you hit it with again?” Aaron asked as he ran his hand over the damaged wing   
“Landrover Discovery, much to Robert’s disgust it didn’t have a scratch” Lawrence told him  
“I’ll need to get it up a ramp to see if the chassis is okay, because if it’s damaged then it’s pointless”  
“I have the insurance report inside the house, but there was no mention of the chassis being damaged”  
“No offence I’d like to check it myself” Robert said   
“Of course, I’ll go get the keys. Will you need anything else? I think all the tools you’ll need are in that cabinet” Lawrence said pointing at a red Snap-On cabinet.

When Lawrence went inside Aaron took advantage of having a nosey around the workshop. The cabinet as expected was fully stocked with every tool imaginable, there were also tools that had been specially bought for the Corvette. It was also obvious that this was where Robert had originally rebuilt the Corvette, so did that mean he lived here too? Whilst he waited for Lawrence to return he read a Porsche 924 manual.   
“Here you go” Lawrence said handing him the Corvette’s keys and the insurance report  
“So does he have a Porsche hidden away somewhere?” Aaron said putting the manual down on the work bench   
“He did, he sold it to buy the Corvette. Robert is slowly trading up until he can afford a DB5” Lawrence said, amusement in his voice  
“I wish him luck with that” Aaron said shaking his head   
“He’ll get one…eventually, if nothing else Robert is very determined when it comes to what he wants” Lawrence said   
After giving the Corvette a quick once over he agreed that the chassis wasn’t damaged and other than the radiator most of the work was cosmetic. He gave Lawrence a provisional list of what he would needed and it was agreed that Lawrence would arrange to have the car bought over to Home Farm. At first Aaron had queried this because as far as he knew there was nowhere to suitable to do the work.   
“I’m having one of the outbuildings converted” Lawrence had said matter-of-factly   
“Won’t Robert notice?”   
“Yes, but he’ll get over it….eventually” 

The following week whilst Robert was at his weekly appointment with Penny, Lawrence took delivery of the Corvette and most of the spares that would be needed. He’d already had one of the outbuildings cleared, swearing Sam to secrecy, and the car was carefully manoeuvred into it. Lawrence was going to take advantage of him and Robert being away next week on business to have all the workshop equipment moved and refitted, with the work being overseen by Aaron. He’d briefly wondered if he should tell Robert, but decided against it as he knew the younger man would try and dissuade him from doing it.   
On Tuesday morning Aaron had received a text from Lawrence to let him know they were just about to leave Home Farm and that the lorry with all the equipment was on its way. He’d arrived just before and was surprised to see Nicola waiting for him  
“Lawrence said you were coming” she said before turning on her heel and walking around the back of the house   
“Are you sworn to secrecy as well?” Aaron asked as they walked   
“Yes, but I don’t see why, it’s only a car for god’s sake, but then again their whole relationship is odd”   
“What do you mean?”  
“Nothing, ignore me. Are you okay waiting here alone only some of us have real work to do?”   
“Sure” Aaron said walking over to where the car was stored.   
As he waited for the lorry to arrive Aaron checked through the parts Lawrence has ordered and wasn’t surprised to see that everything had been shipped over from the States. Once the lorry arrived the fitters made quick work of assembling everything. It was obvious from watching everyone that they were used to following Lawrence’s instructions to the word.   
“So do you all work for Lawrence?” Aaron asked as they sat to have a quick cup of tea  
“Yeah” a dark haired man replied   
“So what’s he like to work for?”   
“He’s okay as long as you do your job, Rob’s the same but he’ll at least get stuck in and give you hand to get the job done”   
“I’ve not really had much to do with either of them; Robert’s sister got me this job”   
“Like I said they are both okay, but I warm you now Rob is not going to like you touching his baby. I think he cares more about that car than Lawrence. Anyway we’d best get to it or the old man is going to be pissed” he said throwing away the dregs of his tea  
Once again Aaron wondered about the nature of Robert and Lawrence’s relationship. One thing was for certain, Aaron wouldn’t make a play for Robert even if he did turn out to be gay. It was a pity though, because the blonde had been the star of his early morning wank in the shower not only this morning, but for the last couple of weeks. Every time he saw him he found himself wondering what lay under the suits and ugly shirts. It had to be good, because he still managed to get Katie riled up. He’d seen her staring at his very pert arse when she thought no one was looking and probably wondering what she was doing with Andy when she could have had the fit brother. As he walked into the newly converted workshop he sent Lawrence a quick text giving him an update. 

Robert had been sat waiting for Lawrence to come back with their drinks when the older man’s phone beeped. Aaron’s name had flashed up and the message simply read “everything on track should be done by 2moro lunchtime”. He would wait to see if Lawrence said anything before asking him about the text. As Lawrence sat down he picked up his phone and read the text and smiled before sending a quick reply. Putting his phone down he took a sip of his drink before looking up to see Robert staring at him   
“I take it you saw the text” Lawrence asked as he took another sip of his orange juice  
“Why is a Dingle texting you...are you and him….” Robert couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence   
“…he’s doing a job for me. You’ll find out tomorrow when we get home so I may as well tell you now. I’ve had the lads move all the garage equipment over from the house and set up at Home Farm”   
“Why and more importantly what’s that got to do with Aaron?”   
“I’ve had the Corvette moved as well and I’ve asked him to restore it”   
“You’ve done what?”   
“I thought you may find time to finish off the rebuild if not Aaron can and you can sell it” Lawrence said matter-of-factly   
“He is not touching my car”   
“Well that’s settled then, you can rebuild the car in and Aaron can help with the big jobs” Lawrence told him   
“Why can’t Mac help like before?”  
“Because he’s not a car mechanic as you were all too happy to point out whereas Aaron is”  
“He’ll probably try and nick it, he is a Dingle”   
“Your sister recommended him and I don’t think she’d do that if he wasn’t trustworthy. Also she said he’d got to raise money for when someone called Adam is released”   
“I’m still not happy”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again apologies for the huge delay in updating, lets just say I could have done without December happening though in the end we had a very Merry Christmas. 
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone 
> 
> The boys finally have a conversation & a secret is revealed

Robert was running late, he’d been stuck in traffic all the way back from Harrogate. As he sat waiting he sent a text to Lawrence letting him know he was running late. He hoped the other man wouldn’t think he was doing it deliberately as things had been strained between them for the last few days. Lawrence had at one point called him child for his reaction over Aaron. However what hurt the most was the older man’s total disregard for his feelings, Lawrence more than anyone should have known what the car represented. Finally the traffic began moving and Robert was on his way. 

Aaron had been surprised to get the text and despite his own misgivings he replied by agreeing to meet in the pub. As he sat waiting he was listening to his mother and Katie bang on about their favourite topic, Robert Sugden. Katie had apparently overheard Robert talking to some woman called Penny in the café that morning and from that 30 second one sided conversation she’d concluded that not only was he was having an affair but it was with a married woman. Shaking his head he looked at his phone to see if he had missed a text but he hadn’t.

Just as Aaron was about to give up the door opened and in strode Robert like he owned the place. He walked straight over to where Aaron was stood   
“Sorry I’m late, my last appointment overran” he said apologetically   
“In thought you’d changed your mind” Aaron replied   
“Why would I? Do you want a drink?”   
“I’ve got one thanks, I’ll go grab us a table” Aaron said ignoring the look from both his mother and Katie.  
Aaron smiled when he noticed where Katie’s eyes were looking as Robert walked over to the table. Robert gave him a quizzical but said nothing as he sat down opposite him.   
“So I’m taking this is about the car?” Aaron asked as he took a sip of his pint   
“Yes, I’m not happy, but I’ve been told to accept the help” Robert said   
“Do you always do as you’re told?”  
“Not very often, but he threatened to have her scrapped, even though it’s his fault my baby got wrecked” Robert said  
“Baby, really, you call your car that?”  
“Yes” Robert couldn’t miss Aaron shaking his head, but he wasn’t about to explain to the grease monkey what the car represented.   
“So when do you want to get started?”   
“Lawrence is away from Sunday, so I was thinking maybe next weekend…..unless you want to come up after work on Monday” Robert asked   
“I can do that”   
“Right I’ll see you on Monday then” Robert said downing his pint   
“You’re going already?”   
“Yeah I’ve been out most of the afternoon”  
“So I’ve heard….” Aaron said smiling at him. Robert just gave him a confused look in return  
“….Katie overheard you arranging your tryst” Aaron carried on saying   
“She what….what did she say?” Aaron thought he sounded nervous   
“Nothing, something about you arranging to meet someone called Penny and because of your rep she took that to mean you were hooking up for some you know what” Aaron said   
“If only…..” Robert muttered under his breath  
“...yeah well she wrong as per usual” Robert said a bit louder  
“I guessed as much, but if I was you I’d be a bit more discrete because she is desperate for some gos on you” Aaron told him   
“Tell me about it, I’ve heard her trying to pump Nicola for info” Robert said looking over his shoulder at Katie   
“Maybe she’s jealous, I mean it’s obvious she wants you and from I know of her she doesn’t let anything get in her way” Aaron said as Robert turned to face him again  
“Yeah well she’s out of luck, I wouldn’t touch her with a barge pole” Robert actually shuddered when he spoke making Aaron smile   
“Well good luck with that, because she’s obsessed with you”   
“Like I said she’s wasting her time plus anyway she’s not my type”   
“Is that so?”  
“Yeah, I’d best get off. I’ll see you Monday then unless something crops up”   
“Sure” 

The minute Robert disappeared Chas was over like a shot  
“What are you doing talking to him?” she demanded to know   
“Not that it’s anything to do with you, but I’m going to be helping him fix his car”   
“No you’re not I won’t let you”   
“Really, well you know what it’s not up to you who I talk to”   
“Aaron, he’s trouble”   
“Maybe so, but what I’m doing is legit and anyway I’ll be working for Lawrence not him” Aaron said before getting and going into the back room.

Robert found Lawrence in the kitchen finishing off their dinner. In his hand he had a glass of whiskey, which had Robert giving him a disapproving look  
“What kept you” Lawrence asked as Robert got himself a beer out of the fridge   
“My appointment with Penny overran and then I got stuck in traffic. Also I called in the village and arranged with Aaron when we’ll start working on the Corvette” he said taking a swig of his beer  
“So you’ve decided to take the offer of help?”  
“You didn’t really give me a choice did you?” Robert said moving to behind the older man and hooking his chin over his shoulder  
“I suppose not”   
“I hate it when we fight” Robert said hugging Lawrence from behind  
“So do I and I’m sorry if you feel pressured into working on the car again. Robert, I haven’t forgotten what she represents and I apologise if that’s what it felt like to you” Lawrence said turning in Robert’s arms   
“I….it’s just….I was being a child and sometimes I need you to remind me to stop acting like a brat”   
“I wouldn’t say that, you are one of the strongest people I know, you work hard but you need downtime. Sadly I’m not a mechanic so I can’t do anything other than hand you spanners. Also you may surprise yourself and enjoy working with Aaron”  
“Aren’t you worried that I may live up to my reputation and have an affair with him?”  
“Well he’s certainly attractive….”  
“….been looking have you?” Robert tried to keep it light but failed   
“I have eyes, but I have my hands full already with you” as Lawrence spoke his hands moved to cup Robert’s backside   
“Well I’d better up my game still the same” Robert said smiling at him before leaning in to kiss him   
When they broke apart Robert moved to sit down to the side of Lawrence   
“Talking of affairs according to Katie I’m having one” Robert said as he continued to watch Lawrence cook   
“Really, who with”  
“Penny” Robert said taking another swig of his beer  
“How the hell does she know about her?” Lawrence said stopping what he was doing   
“Overheard me on the phone in the café this morning, that’ll teach me to go for a sneaky Americano before going to into the office won’t it” Robert said glumly   
“And she confronted you?” Lawrence asked the concern evident on his face   
“No, Aaron overheard her telling his mum” Robert said shaking head   
“Ah well she’ll soon get bored if she realises there is no scandal…what did you arrange with Aaron?” Lawrence asked changing the subject   
“He’s coming up after work on Monday and we’ll take it from there”   
“Just remember you need to go into the office on Tuesday as well as Thursday next week and don’t forget we’ve got the builders going to have a look at Wylie’s”   
“I know and I’m assuming you’ve already primed Nicola to make sure I don’t slack off whilst you’re playing happy families”   
“Would I?”  
“Yes, oh and I did another check on your charming son-in-law and he’s £10,000 in hock to his bookie again”   
“Well I’ll just have to leave my cheque book at home then or better still threaten him with you again” Lawrence said reaching out to touch Robert’s shoulder  
“Or better still why don’t you tell Chrissie to reign him in or kiss goodbye to her allowance” Robert said knowing how much that would motivate her   
“I could, but I won’t she already knows how I feel about him” Robert let the subject drop not wanting to annoy Lawrence again.

Sunday was a strange day. Lawrence had planned on leaving early, but instead he found himself wrapped up in Robert, not that he was complaining.   
“I should get going soon” Lawrence said running his hand up Robert’s bare back   
“It’s not even midday yet” Robert grumbled   
“How about we go to the pub for lunch”  
“How about we stay here” Robert said pressing a kiss into the older man’s shoulder  
“I wish we could, but I need to get up”   
“I can help with that” Robert said moving to straddle the older man   
“Robert” it came out as a groan as the younger man shuffled back  
“Yes” Robert asked innocently   
“We have 30 minutes and then I really do need to make a move” Lawrence said moving his hands to Robert’s hip   
“Can’t promise I’ll be that quick” Robert said leaning down to place his hands either side of Lawrence’s head   
As it was an hour later Lawrence managed to untangle himself from Robert and get a shower. When he walked back in Robert was lay on his stomach asleep. Sitting beside him on the bed he reached out to move the hair away from the younger man’s face before pressing a kiss into his shoulder  
“Come on sleepy head, time to get up” Lawrence said shaking Robert gently   
“Don’t want to” came the mumbled response making Lawrence smile   
“Well tough luck kiddo” Lawrence said standing up and grabbing the duvet to expose Robert’s naked body to the chill of the room  
“You bastard” Robert screamed as he tried to get hold of the duvet   
“Love you too dear” Lawrence said trying not to laugh   
“I hate you” Robert said stomping off in the direction of the bathroom making Lawrence laugh

Lawrence finally left just after 2 promising to call Robert when he arrived at Rebecca’s. Robert sat nursing a lukewarm mug of tea curled up on the sofa he ran over the events of this morning. He’d woken up horny thanks to yet another XXX dream about Aaron and Lawrence had been more than willing to take care of his problem, twice. Sex with Lawrence, even if you describe it as that, was safe, but even still he congratulated himself on not having a meltdown afterwards. Now the only problem was how he was going to survive 2 weeks alone and working with Aaron in close proximity. God he was screwed. 

Aaron finished work just before 5 and sent Robert a text to say he was on his way. Robert had already changed out his suit and was wearing a ratty pair of jeans and t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places by the time he arrived. Taking in what the blonde was wearing Aaron took a deep breath and hoped he could get through the next couple of hours.   
“I’ve ordered pizza, should be about an hour” Robert said walking over to Aaron   
“I thought you were cooking”   
“Maybe Wednesday if you’re lucky, by the way I’m not going to be able to do tomorrow night”   
“Skiving already?”  
“Hardly, I’ve got to go to Harrogate and then I’ve been ordered to have dinner with Diane” Robert said as they walked towards the newly converted workshop   
“Poor you, does she think you’re going to starve?”   
“Probably, but she seems to forget that I lived alone for years” Aaron really wanted to ask him how long he’d lived with Lawrence but decided against it.   
“So what do you say we get her up on the ramp and drain the radiator?”  
“Okay by me” 

The pizza arrived just as they finished their task, deciding they’d done enough for tonight they went back into the house. After cleaning up they ate together in the kitchen in a comfortable peace. As Robert bent down to get a beer from the fridge his t-shirt rode up and what looked like a tattoo was exposed on his lower back. Aaron filed that.   
“So when is Lawrence back?”  
“Fortnight but it will be a miracle if he lasts that long”   
“How come, if you don’t mind me asking”  
“He hates his son-in-law and we’ve got a bet on how long it is before he tries to tap him up for money….” Robert said as he munched on a piece of pizza  
“….to pay off his bookie” Robert finished off before leaning over for kitchen roll to wipe his hands  
“He sounds a charmer. So how are you going to entertain yourself whilst he’s away?”  
“Netflix and beer” Robert said taking a sip from his beer  
“What no wild parties or entertaining” Aaron asked   
“I don’t know what you’ve heard about me but I’m not a party animal”   
“Is that so, and you’re not going to be having company”  
“No…..I’m….I’m not like that anymore”   
“Afraid it will get back to Lawrence are you?” Aaron knew he was playing a dangerous game   
“No, it’s just…..”  
“…you’re seeing someone……” Aaron finished off for him. Robert gave him a look that confirmed his suspicions  
“….don’t worry I don’t think anyone else knows. It’s just I’ve noticed you don’t even given any of the women in the village a second look and even I know we have some stunning women living in the village”   
“And that means I’m in a relationship” Robert said defensively   
“No, it could mean your preferences have changed”   
“Look Aaron I don’t know what you’re trying to say but you’re wrong”   
“Am I? So you’re not in a relationship with Lawrence then”   
“You what, so you think me not wanting to shag the village bike means I’m gay” Robert said pushing himself away from the island   
“Like I said I notice things. Robert….”  
“….you know nothing about me. You have no idea what you’re talking about”   
“Really, because I’ve been there, the not wanting anyone to know and don’t worry I’m not going to tell anyone”   
“What if I give you money? You’re going to blackmail me?” Robert demanded to know  
“No, but you know what you can stick your money. Who the hell do you think you are? I was trying to be your friend, because I stupidly thought you weren’t like what everyone said you were, but I guess I was wrong" Aaron said getting up abruptly from his seat  
“Aaron, I’m….” Robert started saying but was cut off by a very angry Aaron   
“…just do me a favour and stay away from me” Aaron said before leaving with a slam of the front door. 

Robert had no idea what had just happened. His first instinct was to run after Aaron and beg him not to tell anyone about his dirty secret, but instead he slid down the cupboard drawing his knees up to his chest and cried. His carefully laid plans were about to dissolve around him because he’d failed to see that maybe all Aaron was offering after all was just friendship. No Aaron had promised to keep his secret and for some reason he believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic in ages be kind


End file.
